A Zabini, You've got to be kidding!
by bellatrixblack11
Summary: why cant i have a normal life for god sake! My name is Hermione Granger or should i say Zabini or...Malfoy! yes, this is the story of how i learn I'm a zabini and I'm betrothed to Draco Malfoy! This is my first fanfiction! yey! review plz! xx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Birthdays are supposed to be fun, right? That's what I thought. But apparently Hermione granger can't have a normal life something just has to go wrong! Well I bet you're wondering why I'm angry well it starts like this….

It was my birthday, I was finally eighteen and I had just looked in the mirror at my reflection, and then I promptly screamed. It was six in the morning (I wake up early!) but I still screamed. Loudly. And that's were my mum and dad come into the story, running into my bedroom in there underwear (not a sight you'd want to see at all!) and then skidding to a halt as I faint from lack of air. The next thing I know I'm laid on my bed with two people next to me that I don't even know. A woman with hazel eyes and butterscotch skin and a man with bright blue eyes (like sapphires!) and dark brown hair, both were extremely pretty and looked a lot like my new reflection. I sat up quickly, when I saw the were wearing robes. They were….Wizards? I grabbed my wand of the bedside and pointed it at them. "Who the hell are you? And why are you in my house?" I asked impatiently.

"We're your parent's Tesoro," said the man.

"No your not, they are my parents" I said pointing at my mum and dad who were sat on the other side of me. The man sighed and said, "My dear, I think we need to tell you the truth. The Dark Lord forbid having twins unless it was two boys and we feared for your safety, so we cast a glamour charm over you and sent you to live with muggles." The witch beside him pulled a hanky out and started to cry.

"It was the hardest thing we had to do," she sobbed.

I looked at my parent's (the ones, who raised me,) and asked "is it true?"

They nodded and my whole world came crashing down.

"No, No, No, No, No, No, NO you're lying I know it" I screamed slowly getting louder. "They're telling the truth" mum said.

"Then where's my twin" I said to them.

They looked shocked I had mentioned it. "What didn't think I would ask" I shouted.

"Actually dear," the woman said. "We didn't think you'd ask this early." The man smiled at me before shouting "BLAISE, SHE WANTS TO SEE YOU" I heard thudding on the stairs and then the door creaked open and a familiar looking boy walked in. he sat at the end of the bed and said "hi, Sis."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Erm…..hi," I said. "Wait, WHAT THE HELL…. BLAISE ZIBINI IS MY TWIN!"

"Yep, Blaise zabini is your twin and now your Hermione zabini the twin of really sexy guy." He replied smirking while I rolled my eyes. It felt like I had known him all my life. The shock of finding out was over and when I looked down I realised I was still in my nightie. "Nice to meet you and all, but can you all get out!" I said. My muggle parents went strait out while my wizarding parents just raised there eyebrows as if questioning why. Blaise to the rescue "mother, father she's still in her pyjamas" he said and then walked out. (Phew!) I sighed to my self and crept over to my wardrobe pulling out some jeans and a purple top with 'don't question my awesomeness' written on it gold. I rushed to the shower; them shoved on the clothes and magically dried my hair. I then proceeded to open my door and walk strait into Blaise and fall on my bum. Ouch. "Hello sis," he said as he held out his hand to help me up. "I take it you weren't just standing here for me to bump into?" I asked as he pulled me up.

"Nope" he smirked. "I'm here to help you pack."

"Why do I need to pack?" I said curiously.

"You're moving in with us"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"Nope"

"Yes and that's final"

I literally growled and went back into my room.

"_Ipsum" _I said ant watched as my stuff flew into my trunk. I turned to Blaise "I never need help, ok?"

"Ok" he replied and levitated my trunk down stairs.

"Blaise, I said I don't need help!"

"I know"

"You're still helping..." I said getting annoyed.

"I know" he smirked at me and put down my trunk.

I gently punched him in the arm and walked over to my parent's. "Ready to go Tesoro?" father said. I nodded and took his hand. Then we apperated…

A/N. THIS IS DEDECATED TO MY FIRST TO FOLLOWERS AND SHELBY GRANGER.

SHELBY: I wanted to give more since you're my first reviewer xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we landed we were stood in front of a pair of huge black gates, and in the middle of them (were a lock should be) was the zabini family crest. My mother stepped forwards and put the tip of her wand against the crest and the gates slowly creaked open. Ahead of me was a long gravel path ending in the most magnificent house I've ever seen. It. Was. Huge. My father squeezed my hand and led me forward. The path was surrounded by beautiful flowers that were enchanted to change colour every time you blinked. I looked at Blaise who whispered 'wait till you see inside'. We walked slowly up to the house (or is it manor?) so that I could look around, when we reached the front door there was another family crest. This time no one stepped forward to open the door with there wand. Father gently pushed me forward indicating that I was to do it. I gulped and held my shaking wand in front of me, pressing it to the top of the crest I thought it wouldn't open and then the tall, oak doors swung open to reveal an airy and spacious room. And right in the middle of it was a pure white staircase with a red carpet leading up to it. I gasped as I was led through rooms with chandeliers and floor to ceiling windows. I felt like a movie star. When we stopped we were in what looked to be a lounge. "Right then tereso, I guess you want us to explain more, am I right?" father question as he politely helped mother take of her coat. I nodded meekly. "I think we need some food first, dear" my mother said, placing her manicured hands on his arm and looking at him. "And any way the Malfoys are coming to tea so we need to be ready,"

"Malfoys!" I squeaked. "But…I can't…they…hate….mudblood…."

"they don't ok?" Blaise said to me.

I nodded again. "Blaise take Hermione to her room to get changed please," father said as he and mother left.

A/N hope u like xx and ginny I havn't a clue what my immortal is.

Disclaimer: me no own nowt k?


	4. Chapter 4 dun dun der!

Chapter 4

I turned to Blaise, "they hate me, what I am going to do?" I said to him, panicking.

"They don't hate you; they don't know you, remember you don't look the same." He said calmly, leading me through rooms, he stopped in front of a pair of double doors. "These are your rooms pick something formal or mother will go ballistic, its ok" Blaise gave me a hug and left presumably to his own rooms. I turned the door handle and walked into my new bedroom. It was the size of… well let's just say its bigger then my old one. It was painted lilac and white with a huge chandelier and ceiling to floor windows. There was a pair of sliding doors leading to a balcony. It was perfect. Against one wall was three arch ways, one led to a walk in wardrobe filled with beautiful clothes, another led to a shoe closet filled with every kind of shoe imaginable and the other led to a bathroom which had a bath the size of a swimming pool (must have been enchanted!) A walk in shower and a huge mirror along one wall. I looked around wondering were to start when I heard a small pop from the bedroom, talking my wand out of my pocket. A house elf came marching into my bath room; she was wearing what looked like a maids outfit. "Mrs. Hermione put that wand down right now and come with me" she screeched.

"Why and who are you?" I asked lowering my wand.

"I am your mammy elf and I'm here to help you choose a suitable outfit," she said ushering me into the walk in wardrobe.

"What a mammy elf?" I said as I watched her run around looking at dresses.

"a elf who helps look after pureblood children, making sure they know manners and what not, right, put this on" my mammy elf said, pushing a dark purple dress towards me. "So you're like a baby sitter?" I said.

"No Mrs. Hermione I am not now go put that on and stop asking questions!" she said bossily. I tried the dress on and my mammy elf found the shoes and done my nails and make up. "Follow me." The elf commanded. After a short trip, down stairs, up stairs and through endless corridors, we arrived out side of some double doors, "go strait in Mrs. Hermione and my names Wesley" I nodded as she popped away. I stood getting my confidence up for a minute when I heard Blaise come up behind me; he opened the door and gestured for me to go through. Walking into the room I saw it was a dining room. "Hermione dear go sit next to Draco," mother said to me. I sat beside him and turned toward my mother who was talking to Mrs. Malfoy. Dinner was served and mother taped a fork on her glass, I looked up. "So Mr. Malfoy I trust, the contract is still working?" she said. Mr. Malfoy nodded. "What contract?" I said loudly.

"It's rude to interrupt dear," she said. "And the contract I mean is the one saying you will be Draco's wife,"

"WHAT!"

A/N dun dun der. Lol did you like? There are 8 people following this story it would be nice if… I don't know… YOU ALL REVEWIED! If you do I'll send you some virtual sweeties!


	5. Chapter 5 screaming! (my ears ow!)

Chapter 5

"ME DRACO MALFOYS WIFE, ARE YOU FORGETTING WHAT HE DID TO ME IN SCHOOL! HOW DARE YOU SELL ME OF TO MALFOYS!" I screamed.

"Don't you dare Hermione, you will get married to him and if you don't the contract will kill you, you must give birth to a Malfoy heir or else, do not mouth at me!" father said angrily.

I pulled out me wand, "YOU WAN'T TO SELL ME TO MALFOYS, YOU WANT TO CONTROL MY LIFE WHAT ELSE DO YOU WAN'T TO DO, MAYBE I SHOULD SHOW THE MALFOYS WHO I WAS, BEFORE YOU CLAIMED OF ME BEING YOUR DAUGHTER," I screeched, pulling up my shawl. Then I turned and left….

a/n REALLY SHORT ME KNOW! But I had to tease u lol! And can u explain beta's to me?


	6. Chapter 6

A/n hiya! Anyone like Draco! Good! You all want more so here it is and any one want to be a beta for this story? And erm I'm going to change the fact that Mr. Malfoy spoke cos he's supposed to be dead!

CHAPTER 6

Draco's p.o.v

"Draco, Draco! DRACO!" Mother called.

"What?" I sighed irritably, if she wanted to go shopping, I am defo's not going!

"Don't speak to me like that, young man," mother snapped, then smoothing her already perfect hair she said, "You remember when we told you about the marriage contract and how Mia Zabini's under protection? Well she's back with the Zabini's,"

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"_**Master Draco," Tipsy my personal elf squeaked, **_

"_**Yes, Tipsy?" I asked.**_

"_**Mistress Cissa wants you in the study."**_

"_**Tell her I'll be there in two minutes," **_

"_**Yes, Master,"**_

_**I silently walked to Father's study or should I say what was father's study (since the old coot's dead). **_

"_**Yes Mother?"**_

"_**Draco, have a cup of tea, we have to talk dear."**_

_**I took a coffee of the tray and sat down, waiting for her to start. **_

"_**When you were just a babe, Lucius made a marriage contract, stating that when the girl is eighteen you must get married and have a child or more to carry on the Malfoy name." mother paused. "He said that only if he and the girl's father agree will the marriage contract be made void, but since he is dead the marriage contract can never be made void."**_

_**I took in a deep breath of air.**_

"_**Who is the family of the girl, Mother?" I asked, letting the air out before filling my lungs once more,**_

"_**The Zabini's, Dear,"**_

"_**But Blaise isn't a girl," I spluttered, choking on my coffee.**_

"_**Blaise has a twin, called Mia Zabini, she was put under protection, because the dark lord hated girls and wanted non to be born so the Zabini's hid her."**_

"_**But where is she now?"**_

"_**Until her birthday witch is next Tuesday, she is still in protection," Mother looked at me an then my cup of coffee, "it seems you have finished your coffee, run along dear,"**_

_**I got up slightly dazed and walked back to my room.**_

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"…We're going to dinner with them so get ready, Draco."

"Yes mother." I said, pretending I had heard everything she had told me.

I walked back to my room and shoved on a suit, striating my tie and putting on my shoes. We flooded to the Zabini's, were we were greeted by an elf called labella; she took us to the dining room. Then we met Mrs and Mr. Zabini who said how do you do and stuff. Five boring minutes later the dining room door opened and in walked Blaise with a beautiful girl on his arm. Her make up looked natural and here hair was a dark brown colour and it fell in light curls down her back. Her eyes were bright blue (LIKE PRETTY SAPHIRE'S!) and her dress was a deep purple colour and it enhanced her breasts, before flaring out. She sat beside me as we ate. I snuck glances at her, she was gorgeous. At the end of the dinner they told mia about the marriage contract and she stormed out, but not before showing us the word mudblood that was caved into her arm. Wait…. GRANGER?


	7. Chapter 7 i am not in love with her!

Chapter 7

A/n hey to the person who said you'd be my beta I gotta problem I can't pm you got that feature turned of so can u turn it on? And to every on else that's reviewed, favourite'd (is that a real word?) and followed…. THANK YOU THANK YOU AND THANK YOU AGAIN! Now on with the chapter! Also let's pretend that Hermione has a Samsung galaxy s4!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, everyone knows it, if I did Ron would be dead (WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD RON!) and dramione would take over the world. Mhahahahaha lol!

Chapter 7

Hermione p.o.v

After I stormed out of the dining room, I stormed down halls and through doors until I was lost, then I slid down the wall, pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed. I felt so alone, no one would know who I was, what about Ginny and Harry and Ron. RON what was I going to do? We were going out yet still I'm engaged…. WAIT… HOLY MACARONI I'M ENGAGED. No I sobbed harder; I was so upset and angry. I wiped my eyes and sniffed. "Wesley?" I whispered.

POP!

"Mrs. Hermione, I was so worried," Wesley said.

"can you take me to my room, is my stuff there?" I asked.

"Follows me, Mrs. Hermione." She took me to my room and then went somewhere else. I walked towards the walk-in closet that had my trunk in. I opened it and took out my Samsung galaxy s4. I had given Ginny and Harry a phone, so I could talk to them, without using magic. I rang Jean.

"Hello?"

"Mu- ?"

"Hermione, is that you?"

"Yeah," I sniffed. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course,"

"Where are you?"

"At home in the living room, why?"

"Put the phone on the floor and move away, please?"  
"Ok," I heard her put the phone the floor. "Done,"

I took out my wand. "_Onerariis ego_," I felt the appararation feeling as I was sucked through the phone. I arrived at the cosy living room of my ex-parent's (its so weird saying that!)

" , are you sure that I'm adopted?"

"Hermione, call me Jean dear and yes your adopted,"

"Tell me what happened, please?"

"Ok, well nineteen years ago I fell pregnant, we found out it was a baby girl and we decorated our spare bedroom and then we waited for the baby to be born." Mu- Jean's eyes welled up. "On the sixth of May I went into labour, but when she was born she wasn't breathing, she died Hermione… she died." Jean started sobbing so reached over and hugged her.

"Its ok," I said quietly. "You don't have to continue,"

"No, I will continue, dear. "Jean wiped her eyes. "So a month later your real parents showed up and told us about the wizarding world and then they put a spell on us so that we couldn't tell anyone who wasn't a wizard. So they put a glamour charm on you and kissed you and then they left. And the rest is history..."

"Thanks Mu- Jean," I said. "I've got to be going"

Jean took my hand. "Remember, me and Harold are always here for you," she gave me another hug and I smiled at her.

"Thanks, jean" I walked into the hall. "Erm, can I take my car?"

"Of course,"

I grabbed the keys and hurried out side into my silver Honda; I slid the key in, turned the radio on and listened to the purr of the engine. Then I called Ginny.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?"

"Gin I know it's like," I looked at the cars clock. "7pm but I'm coming over yours k?"

"K, see you then,"

I hung up and reversed the car out of the drive. Five minutes later I was at grimmauld place. I knocked at the door.

"Hey her-, who the hell are you?"

"It's me Gin," I said. "Can I come in?"

Ginny let me in reluctantly and I told her, Harry and Ron what had happened.

Harry said, "I support you, no matter what happens"

Ginny said, "Me to, but your so lucky, have you got any idea how hot Draco Malfoy is?" ("EW Ginny" said me Ron and Harry!")

Ron said. "You've known this all your life haven't you? You're nothing but a cheating liar! At least I've got lavender!" and then he left. An hour later we were talking when someone hammered on the door. Harry opened the door and in came Malfoy looking furious. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN SO WORRIED,"

"LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT ME, I'M NOTHING BUT A MUDBLOOD TO YOU." I shouted.

"LIKE IT OR NOT, YOU'R TO BE MY WIFE." He said and dragged me outside. The he let go of me and looked into my eyes and the next thing I know we were kissing and it felt good.

Draco. P.o.v

After mia had left the dinning room, I turned to Blaise,

"Why is your sister Hermione granger?"

"She's not, she's Hermione Zabini" he said.

"Why her though, I mean she hates me." I said.

Blaise shrugged, "I better go see her," he said, "want to come?"

"Ok, lead the way."

We told mother we were going to find Grang- Mia and then called Mia's mummy elf Wesley, who took us to her room.

Inside of the room, we heard mutterings and then it went quiet.

"Let's go in," Blaise whispered. He opened the door to an empty room.

"Where is she?" I asked.

Blaise closed his eyes. "At the Granger's." He said, opening his eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Twin stuff"

"Oh, ok shall we go then,"

"K"

Blaise rushed to his room and grabbed his two favourite brooms, he threw one to me and we flew to the Grangers. Just as we were landing we saw mia leave in a muggle car. We fallowed her and watched as she went into the potters. We waited, then I stormed in. we screamed at each other but all I was thinking about is how pretty she was when she was angry. I dragged her out side and looked into her gorgeous eyes and felt a rush of love. I mentally smacked my self. (It's just the marriage contract it's got to be just the marriage contract. What if it isn't? I've only just met her… oh shit!)

I kissed her, I couldn't help my self she was so beautiful.

A/n can I kill Ron? Plz? Pretty Plz? Pretty Plz with a cherry on top? Longest chapter yet!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N i'm moving i'll be gone for a while so sorry xx - bella


	9. Chapter 9

A/n just a small chapter I feel bad but I'm moving so I may be gone for a while, enjoy! –Bella

Blaise p.o.v

I turned the corner and nearly threw up; my sister and my best friend were sucking faces. "EWW!" I said. They leapt apart embarrassed. "We need to go" I said "you can ride on Draco's broom Hermione," Hermione looked at me.

"We'll go by car."

"No, we wont." me and Draco said.

"Yes, we will." She pressed a button and climbed in the car.

Hermione's p.o.v

I drove us home in silence. I kissed Draco Malfoy! Omg, I kissed Draco Malfoy! Oh no! I shook my head and got out the car, we were at the manor, mother came rushing out, "come dear, you must go to sleep but read this please," she passed me a list of rules about the betrothal. "Bed now Hermione dear," she said as she led me up to my room, I changed, washed my face and bla bla bla…. (You get the picture). I climbed into bed father came in. "now Hermione," he pointed his wand in the air, "You're grounded no apperating or floo's ok?"

"Yes da- father"

At least he doesn't know about my phone, he left and my phone beeped.

"Hello?"

"Its Ginny, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine" I heard footsteps. "Gotta go" I hung up and laid down the door opened, Blaise peeked in and left. I got my laptop out and played a game called minecraft. I love it its awesome! Then I fell asleep.

A/N I love minecraft I had to mention it, do u?


End file.
